1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-handling apparatus, and more specifically to a sheet-handling apparatus with a detecting device for feeding a document or a paper.
2. The Related Art
In an image reading apparatus or a printing apparatus, a sheet-handling apparatus is provided for automatically feeding a sheet into the image reading apparatus or the printing apparatus.
In order to monitor a paper delivered into the apparatus, a detecting device is arranged in the sheet-handling apparatus. The detecting device includes a pressure sensor and a front pendulous arm. The pressure sensor connects to a processor. When a paper is fed into the sheet-handling apparatus, the front end of the paper pushes the front pendulous arm, and the front pendulous arm pushes the pressure sensor, so the pressure sensor delivers a signal into the processor. When the paper entirely passes through the front pendulous arm, the front pendulous arm returns to the start status, and a signal is delivered into the processor to inform the processor that the paper has passed through the front pendulous arm entirely.
The pressure sensor and the front pendulous arm are only arranged in a certain position in the sheet-handling apparatus, so it cannot monitor different width papers.